the_warriors_of_our_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warriors of Our Clans Wiki:Charart
Project Charart Our project goal is to provide images for all of our characters. Status: Active Links Approval Page Rules and Guidelines Membership Nomination Tutorials Members Leader: Dove Deputy: Senior Warriors: Warriors: Apprentices: Kits: 'Needed Blanks' *Longhaired and shorthaired StarClan kit, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Apprentices, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Medicine Cat Apprentice, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Warriors, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Medicine Cat, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Leader, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Kittypet, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Queen *Longhaired and shorthaired Elders, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Deputy, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired StarClan, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Dark Forest, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Loner, male and female *Longhaired and shorthaired Rogues, males and females Blanks Kit.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Kit kit.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Kit Kit.lh.male.png|Male- Longhaired- Kit Kit.lh.female.png|Female- Longhaired- Kit ApprenticeMaShort.png|Male- Shorthaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmShort.png|Female- Shorthaired - Apprentice ApprenticeMaMedium.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmMedium.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Apprentice MCAMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFmShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAMaMedium.png|Male - Meduimhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFeMedium.png|Female - Meduimhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFmLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice Warrior.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.male.png|Male - Longhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.female.png|Female - Longhaired - Warrior Mc.sh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Short Mc.sh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Short Mc.mh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Medium Mc.mh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Medium Mc.lh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Long Mc.lh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Long Queen.sh.png|Shorthaired - Queen Queen.mh.png|Mediumhaired - Queen Queen.lh.png|Longhaired - Queen ElderMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Elder ElderFeShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Elder Elder.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Elder Elder.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Elder ElderMaLong.png|Male- Longhaired- Elder ElderFeLong.png|Female- Longhaired- Elder DeputySHM.png|Male - Shorthaired - Deputy DeputySHF.png|Female - Shorthaired - Deputy DeputyMHM.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Deputy DeputyMHF.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Deputy Deputy.shortma.png|Male - Longhaired - Deputy Deputy.LongFe.png|Female - Longhaired - Deputy Leader.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Leader Leader.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Leader Leader.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Leader Leader.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Leader StarClan shm.png|Male - Shorthaired - StarClan StarClan shf.png|Female - Shorthaired - StarClan StarclanLongHairedMale.png|Male - Longhaired - StarClan StarclanLongHairedFemale.png|Female - Longhaired - DFMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Dark Forest DFFeShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Dark Forest DFMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Dark Forest DFFeLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Dark Forest Loner.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.mh.male.png|Male - Medium - Loner Loner.mh.female.png|Female - Medium - Loner Loner.lh.male.png|Male - Long - Loner Loner.lh.female.png|Female - Long - Loner Rogue.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Rogue Rogue.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Rogue RogueLongMa.png|Male - Longhaired - Rogue RogueLongFe.png|Female - Longhaired - Rogue Kittypet.sfm.png|Male - Shorthaired - Kittypet Kittypet.sff.png|Female - Shorthaired - Kittypet Kittypet.long.male.png|Male - Longhaired - Kittypet Kittypet.long.female.png|Female - Longhaired - Kittypet Shading Placement This is a basic outline of where shading should go with these specific light sources. If you have another idea for shading placement, feel free to use it, but be sure it makes sense regarding how you want the light to fall. List of Character Art *Kit Chararts *Apprentice Chararts *MCA Chararts *Warrior Chararts *Queen Chararts *Elder Chararts *Medicine Cat Chararts *Deputy Chararts *Leader Chararts *Loner Chararts *Rogue Chararts *Kittypet Chararts *To-Be Chararts *Prey Hunter Chararts *Cave Guard Chararts *Stoneteller Chararts *StarClan Cat Chararts *Dark Forest Cat Chararts *The Storm Fronts Member Chararts